In accordance with known technology, a glass-fiber composite is manufactured by spreading resin on a glass-fiber mat that has been placed on top of or inside a mold. The glass-fiber can be bound into a glass-fiber mat as discontinuous fibers, or woven into a blanket structure. The problem with these is that air-bubbles tend to remain in the laminate. This phenomenon is especially problematic at corners. One blanket structure is known from the German patent application publication DE 3.304.345. U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,104 shows a circular knitting machine, in which metal wire, intended to reinforce a hose, is bound into knitted fabric. In this, however, the fabric is a fairly loose net. If the fabric is drawn tight, the reinforcing wire or thread will not remain straight, rendering it unsuitable for glass-fiber, for instance, which loses its strength when bent.